Not All Is Lost
by JNL
Summary: I can't really give you a summary and I suck at them anyway. Please just give it a chance and read it. I promise it'll be a good one. I've got plans for it. :


**This is a very short chapter in my mind, but I needed to get it out of the way. But anyway, the idea had been in my head for a long time and I knew that I just had to try to write it through my writer's block. So if it sucks then it's because of my horrible writer's block that thankfully, I am slowly getting over. Well, review if you like, please. Reviews will be the only thing that will tell me if you want me to continue or not. So review! Oh, and also if your one of the readers reading my other stories also, I haven't abandoned them. It's just taking time getting around to them. Now, on with the story! **

* * *

The bitter taste was nothing new to the young hunter. He had been drinking his mixed drinks for about an hour at least by now. The man was aching terribly and the liquor seemed to numb the pain just a little bit to the point it was almost bearable. But of course, he could never get the one person he was trying to forget out of his memories.

"_You've gotta promise me, Dean. If I turn evil you have to kill me."_

Dean Winchester laughed, but his laugh wasn't filled with joy. No, it was emotionless, almost a numbing laugh. Taking another swig of the bitter liquor, Dean wondered why the hell he had made that promise. Could he really have been that stupid? No, it had been because at that moment and at that time, Sammy had needed to desperately hear it. He needed to know that his older brother wouldn't let him go around murdering people.

"_Yeah, I promise."_

Clinching his hand into a fist as the other one held tightly to the bottle, Dean wondered what would have happened if he hadn't promised Sam. If he hadn't…

"Aw, Sammy…" The young hunter choked out, tears brimming at his curly eyelashes as he thought about what he had done. How could he have done that? How could he have aimed that damn gun at his brother?

"I'm… s-so s-sorry!" Dean broke down as tears made their way down his flushed cheeks. Sobbing, Dean took another swig of the bitter liquor before reaching out for the gun that lay on the bedside table. The young hunter was all alone…what did he have left to live for?

_Mom was gone…_

He aimed the gun directly at his head, closing his eyes as more silent tears fell from his eyes.

_Dad was gone…_

Finger on the trigger, Dean prepared himself for the bullet that would end his life. He thought about the good times he had had with his family…the time him, Sam, and Dad had had a day of no hunting, just a day of a family outing. Almost normal…

But now he was alone. He had killed his own brother…Evil or not…Dean should never have murdered his own brother. And without his brother, Dean Winchester couldn't stand to take another breath when Sam would never breath again.

_Sam was gone…_

"Please, someone help me!" Dean Winchester immediately spun around towards the motel door as someone began to pound his or her fists on the door. Standing up, Dean Winchester held the gun in his hand firmly before walking over to the door and swinging it open..

_This couldn't be real…_

Dean Winchester fell to his knees, matching the height of the young ten-year-old boy, who seemed to be close to crying himself. The young hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing. This couldn't be real…It had to be a dream, but he prayed to God that he wouldn't awake.

"Sammy?" The boy that stood before him was the exact replica of Sam Winchester when he had been eleven-years-old. It couldn't be… But here the child stood, looking exactly like Sammy. Dean didn't understand what was happening. Could he be dreaming? Could all of this just be a dream?

"Dean…" The boy choked out, close to tears as Dean reached out and rested his hand on the boy's cheek. Eyes wide with wonder, Dean suddenly realized that he wasn't dreaming at all. Sammy was real, Sammy was here, and Sammy was eleven again. But how…

"How?" Dean whispered just before Sam threw himself at Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean's neck. Instincts kicked in and Dean immediately embraced the comforting hug as he realized his brother knew who he was and that Sam was softly crying.

"I don't understand this…All I remember is you and the gun…" Sam trailed off as Dean tightened his grip on his much younger brother. Sam remembered his last final moments, Dean realized. Did that mean Sam remembered everything?

"Oh, god," Dean choked out, tears close to falling again. "I'm so sorry Sammy." He felt his brother tightened his hold on him, burying his head in the nook of Dean's neck.

"I'm sorry too…" Sam whispered hoarsely

* * *

**Review please! Tell me what ya think.:)**


End file.
